FPC42
is the 42nd episode of Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 284th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Sypnosis ''Setsuna is given an invitation to return to Labyrinth and she accepts; to destroy the filled Fuko Gauge once and for all. '' Summary Love tells Setsuna to hurry up while they get ready to leave. As she leaves, a piece of paper falls out of her mirror, revealed to be a letter from Klein - sent by Northa. Later the girls are heading home from their Dance Lesson with Tarte and Chiffon. Setsuna has seen the letter and feels concerned about it and being asked to return to her former self. As the girls are wondering how to stop Chiffon from becoming Infinity, Love suggests destroying the Gauge. However, after the Gauge is destroyed the whole sorrowful energy will be released and others will get hurt. Knowing this, Setsuna decides to use the letter after all and destroy the machine herself. At Home, Setsuna attempts to behave extra-well. Not only does she eat Love's carrots for her, but she also massages Ayumi's shoulders and thanks her for everything she's done for her. Since being there she's had so much fun. During this, Tarte is aware that something seems off. The next morning she takes off early but nobody thinks strangely of it. She meets up with Northa in the woods, who once again tells her to return as Eas. She agrees to it, but quickly changes into Cure Passion upon arrival and uses Happiness Hurricane to try to destroy the Gauge - but in this time she quickly stops and realizes this entire ordeal was a trap that she fell for. After being cornered she loses consciousness and calls out to Love. It's then Love awakens to see her Linkrun is glowing red, realizing Setsuna has gone missing. She is quick to call Inori and Miki to inform them of the news and they head out to the forest to try to find her. Setsuna wakes up to find herself tied against the Gauge with several vines. She sees Soular and Westar, and Westar voices his desire to have Eas back and tries to reason with her, but he is forced to quit after Northa appears and sends them off to get rid of Pretty Cure with a Sorewatase. Soular appears near the girls and creates a ground Sorewatase, so they waste no time and transform into Pretty Cure. Northa confronts Setsuna, saying she has no right to be a Pretty Cure since she was the one to collect the sorrowful energy, and it's her fault her friends are hurt. Cure Peach and the others struggle to fight off the Sorewatase without Passion. They call out for her, which Setsuna hears - just as she is ready to give up and believe in Northa's cruel words. This courage allows her to break free and she quickly takes off to find the others. As the trio unleash Triple Fresh, almost defeating the Sorewatase, Passion uses Happiness Hurricane to break the shield hiding the Mansion to help defeat the Sorewatase. Happy to see Passion is alright, Peach quickly embraces her. She promises that as long as they stay together they will destroy the Gauge. However, Northa appears at the window, clearly planning something evil. Major events *Pretty Cure arrive at Labyrinth. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pickruns Villains *Kita Nayuta / Northa *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Minami Shun / Soular *Klein *Sorewatase Secondary Characters *Momozono Keitarou *Momozono Ayumi Gallery Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!